1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a contact member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A contact member, which is surface-mounted on an electronic circuit board and which contacts, while elastically deforming, another conductive member (for example, a metal casing) other than the electronic circuit board to electrically connect the electronic circuit board and the conductive member together, has been used (for example, see JP-A-2009-093806).